Bezpieczeństwo
by Eveleine
Summary: Zasypiam wtulona w jego ciało, słysząc jego równomierny oddech. Po raz pierwszy od zakończenia Igrzysk czuję się prawie bezpieczna. Jest tak jak wtedy w jaskini, gdy żyłam nadzieją, że uda nam się przetrwać. Udało się. Ale najwyraźniej to nic nie znaczy.


Po raz pierwszy od września udało mi się coś napisać. Coś, co mi się podoba. Coś, co sprawiło mi przyjemność podczas tworzenia. Uwielbiam Igrzyska. A to takie delikatne AU.

* * *

><p>Czuję na sobie coś ciężkiego. Otwieram oczy, z moich ust wydobywa się niemy krzyk przerażenia. Rue.<p>

Jej ciało jest zakrwawione, przylega do mojego stroju, tak jak podczas tych wszystkich nocy, które razem spędziłyśmy. Chcę płakać, ale łzy nie znajdują ujścia, próbuję krzyczeć, ale głos zamiera mi w krtani. Usiłuję ją z siebie z rzucić, ale nie potrafię się poruszyć. Mogę tylko biernie obserwować, starając się przetrwać, modląc się, aby nie znaleźli nas pozostali uczestniczy.

Znajdujemy się na arenie. Te same drzewa, liście, niebo. Z oddali słyszę czyjś krzyk, a potem krótki wystrzał. _Jeden zawodnik mniej _myślę, a później uświadamiam sobie, że jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie cieszyłabym się z czyjejkolwiek śmierci. Kapitol zmienia nas w mordercze bestie, które już nigdy nie będą sobą. Planuje każdy nas ruch, bo to wszystko jest dla nich tylko głupią grą.

Cały obraz nagle staje się czarny...

* * *

><p>Otwieram oczy, a z moich ust wydobywa się krzyk. Tym razem mogę, nic mnie nie powstrzymuje. Rzucam się w łóżku, słysząc dźwięki wydawane przez pociąg. <em>To tylko sen, tylko głupi sen, to się nie powtórzy <em>wmawiam sobie cicho, ale to nic nie daje.

W domu zawsze pomaga mi Prim. Przychodzi każdej nocy i uspokaja mnie, a ja za każdym razem widzę Rue. I coraz bardziej się załamuję, każdego dnia zapadam się w sobie. Wspomnienia mają ogromną władzę.

Igrzyska wciąż we mnie żyją. Idąc Wioską Zwycięzców cały czas wydaje mi się, iż za moimi plecami czai się Cato, Glimmer siedzi przy moim stale za każdym razem, gdy jem sama posiłek. Liszka przemyka pomiędzy drzewami, gdy tylko wyjrzę przez okna. Martwe ciała innych trybutów, których nie pamiętam nawet z imienia także pojawiają się w każdym możliwym momencie. Nie mówię niczego Prim, już i tak za bardzo się o mnie martwi.

Wstaję z łóżka i rozglądam się po swoim pokoju. Niczego mu nie brakuje, jednakże jest urządzony przez Kapitol. Po chwili wszystkie rzeczy lądują roztrzaskane na podłodze, nowoczesna technologia jest niszczona przez moje zakrwawione dłonie. Łzy wcale nie pomagają.

W pośpiechu wychodzę na korytarz, zanim pojawi się ktoś, aby zobaczyć, co się stało. Owszem, kamery obserwują każdy mój ruch, ale nie chcę spojrzeć w twarz człowiekowi, który będzie musiał posprzątać to, co zniszczyłam.

Idę korytarzem, ale sama do końca nie wiem, gdzie mogłabym pójść. Moje kroki są stawiane ostrożnie, nie mogę się pozbyć tego nawyku.

Słyszę, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Widzę tylko jego jasne włosy. Próbuję uciec, nie chcę go martwić. Dystans między nami jeszcze nie do końca zanikł, a nie chcę go pogłębiać. Zdążę zrobić zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy czuję na sobie jego dłonie.

Odwracam się powoli, zmuszona spojrzeć w jego oczy. Dostrzega moje załamanie, zakrwawione dłonie, ale nie wypowiada ani słowa. Po chwili znajdujemy się w jego pokoju, on opatruje mi rany, a ja tylko mogę patrzeć na jego precyzyjne ruchy.

Kończy. Przez moment siedzimy nieruchomo patrząc na siebie. Ta cisza nie jest zła, czy niezręczna. Oboje jej potrzebujemy.

– Peeta? – szepczę cicho, gdy leżę obok niego, a ten obejmuje mnie swoimi ramionami. Leżymy wtuleni w siebie, a mój głos zakłóca tę niezwykłą ciszę.

– Ja też – odpowiada mi tylko, nie pozwalając dokończyć pytania. Zasypiam wtulona w jego ciało, słysząc jego równomierny oddech. Po raz pierwszy od zakończenia Igrzysk czuję się bezpieczna. Jest tak jak wtedy w jaskini, gdy żyłam nadzieją, że uda nam się przetrwać. Udało się. Ale najwyraźniej to nic nie znaczyło.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka nie do końca rozumiem, co się wydarzyło w nocy. Patrzę na Peetę, który jeszcze śpi, mój wzrok spoczywa na moich zabandażowanych dłoniach. Nagle dociera do mnie, że przez te kilka nocy nic mi się nie przyśniło. Unosiłam się w słodkim niebycie, tak innym od tego, czego przyszło mi doświadczać.<p>

* * *

><p>Przez cały dzień udajemy, że nic się nie stało. Tourne trwa, ale ja się wyłączam. Moje gesty są mechaniczne, mogę tylko patrzeć na swoje dłonie, które już zostały poprawione przez specjalistów. Nie znam maści, których użyto, ale pozostały mi tylko delikatne różowe blizny, które przykryto ogromną ilością pudru. Staram się zapomnieć, ale po raz pierwszy czuję, iż nie powinnam.<p>

Wieczorem po kolacji, słyszę pukanie do moich drzwi. Otwieram je i dostrzegam kogoś, kogo się z pewnością nie spodziewałam.

– Coś się stało? – pytam i pozwalam mu wejść. Mój głos nie jest aż tak bardzo oficjalny jak jeszcze kilka tygodni temu.

– Pomyślałem sobie, że chcesz porozmawiać. – Peeta siada obok mnie, a jego oczy wpatrują się w moją twarz. Najpierw czuję tylko wyrzuty sumienia, bo w porównaniu do niego od zawsze byłam odpychająca. Jego to nie wzruszało.

– Wydawało mi się, iż zapominamy – mówię tylko, a po chwili zaczynam mu opowiadać. O koszmarach, scenach, swoich lękach. Nie zwracam uwagi na kamery, słowa wypadają ze mnie, jak zawsze chciały się uwolnić. Nikomu nie mówiłam o tym, co się ze mną dzieje. Ale teraz było mi lżej. Wspominałam o moich przywidzeniach, ale Peeta tylko uśmiechnął się smutno, jakby jego też to spotkało.

Potem nadchodzi jego kolej. Rozmawiamy godzinami, wspominając wszystko, otwierając się coraz bardziej. Następnie zasypiamy obok siebie, a ja powoli zaczynam uwalniać się od koszmarów. Ten rytuał z uporem maniak codziennie powtarzamy.

Z każdym dniem moje ruchu przed kamerą stają się coraz bardziej naturalne. Uśmiechy, które mu posyłam znaczą więcej, bo oboje znamy się doskonale. Pocałunki przestają mi przeszkadzać, jego obecność zaczyna mi pomagać.

* * *

><p>Pewnego wieczoru, gdy rozmawiamy ze sobą na tematy niezwiązane z areną, a innymi rzeczami, bo już dawno przestaliśmy się ograniczać, całuję go po raz pierwszy. On przez chwilę nic nie mówi, a później oddaje pocałunek. Ograniczamy się tylko do tej jednej rzeczy. Ale to nam zupełnie wystarcza.<p>

* * *

><p>Haymitch stwierdza, iż w końcu mi się udało. Patrzę na niego pytająco, a ten tylko znacząco patrzy się na Kapitol. Wiem, że kłamie. Powstania nie da się zatrzymać. Ale przynajmniej starałam się jak mogłam. Czasami, gdy leżę obok Peety, a ten bawi się moimi włosami, wydaje mi się, że jestem szczęśliwa. Nie sądziłam, iż kiedykolwiek to pomyślę. Nie po arenie.<p>

* * *

><p>Uświadamiam sobie, że zapomniałam. I to boli jeszcze bardziej. Bo choć nie prześladują mnie cienie innych trybutów, zaczynam dołączać do gry Kapitolu, gdy wypieram z siebie wszystkie emocje. Uśmiecham się sztucznie i całuje Peetę na oczach rodzin tych, którzy polegli. Jak oni się wtedy czuli?<p>

Tej nocy na chwilę wracają koszmary. Tym razem Rue patrzy na mnie pytająco, jakby miała mi za złe. Chciałam ją pamiętać, bo ona zawsze była tego warta. Pamiętałam ją. Ciągle doskwierał mi ból, gdy przypominałam sobie niektóre rzeczy. Ale to nie było tak dla mnie znaczące jak kiedyś.

* * *

><p>Po powrocie z tourne zaczynam nocować u Peety. Z początku zdarza się to rzadko, ale później i on przychodzi z wizytą i nie mogę się powstrzymać od zatrzymywania go u siebie. Czuję się samolubnie, myśląc, że go wykorzystuję. Bo ten chłopak tyle dla mnie zrobił, poświęcił. A później o tym zapominam, ciesząc się jego bliskością, tym emanującym od niego spokojem.<p>

Podczas odczytywania przemówienia prezydenta Snowa, siedzę przytulona do swojego narzeczonego. Gdy przebrzmiewają ostatnie słowa, moja złota klatka, w której usilnie starałam się zamknąć nagle zostaje zniszczona.

Nie wiem, które z nas krzyczy, które zaczyna się szarpać, które próbuje zrozumieć, co się stało. To nie ma znaczenia, bo Kapitol odebrał mi ostatnią rzecz, na jakiej mi zależało. Jedyną osobę, które potrafiła mnie zrozumieć.

* * *

><p>Jagody smakują inaczej niż się spodziewałam. Połykam je powoli, wpatrując się w jego blond włosy. To on to zaproponował. Bo Kapitol nie ma nad nami władzy absolutnej. Nie może odebrać nam śmierci. Nie może zmusić nas, abyśmy się nawzajem zabili. Ten gest jest symboliczny. Nie powiedziałam nikomu o tym, co zrobimy.<p>

Całuję go po raz ostatni, wiedząc, że zostało nam już tylko kilkanaście sekund życia. Dzisiaj dożynki, będą spodziewali się nas za kilka godzin. Zastaną tylko nasz martwe ciała, przytulone do siebie, a obok porozrzucane jagody. Wymowny gest. Prezydent Snow będzie zachwycony. Przeklęci kochankowie udowodnili swoją miłość. Kosogłos został powstrzymany.

Przez cały czas trzymam go za rękę, ale po chwili czuję, jak jego uścisk się rozluźnia. Po chwili znika mi sprzed oczu. Widzę przed sobą Rue, która uśmiecha się do mnie i nuci melodię, którą tak dobrze znałam. Obejmuję ją, bo w końcu nie muszę się o nic martwić. Za sobą czuję obecność Peety, on też wydaje się rozluźniony. Jestem bezpieczna.


End file.
